Dangan Ronpa: Welcome to America, Travelers of Despair
by Takako Tokushima
Summary: Hope's Peak Village for Foreign Exchange Students is known for the success that it brings to all its graduates. When Hayata Haruko receives an invitation from Hope's Peak Academy to travel through their exchange program to America, she doesn't have second thoughts; but when strange things start happening to her and her 17 classmates, she wonders if it was truly a wise decision.
1. Chapter 1 (Part 1)

**Hello everyone! If you're reading this, then good for you! Maybe.  
This is actually my first work of writing that I've ever shared in public, so I hope it's good for a start.  
It's not a SYOC, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. It might take me a while to figure out how to effectively edit and upload chapters, so please bear with me.  
A little more about this story: it's basically an AU, with my own set of characters. Nothing new, really. It starts in Japan, but mostly takes place in America. There might be some romance later on, but I haven't completely decided on that yet, since it doesn't drastically affect the plot.  
The characters are ALL Japanese, save one. I will be addressing them in the Japanese style, that is: Surname, Given name (with the exception of the American). This might bother you, but I only have the main character address others by their Surname+Honorific when she's actually speaking to them/about them. In her thoughts, she uses their first names. **

**My writing skills are not the best, and I am definitely not the kind of person who can write amazingly when it comes to murder, death, and fight sequences. I have the hardest time killing off characters, even if I hate them. Also, I'm currently lacking in the figurative language department. Any metaphors and similes I use never seem to flow...like a fish on land. Haha.**

** You have been forewarned. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa, of course. Pfft, none of the characters would be dead.**

* * *

Two people stood at the top of a tall school building. It was night time, when the dangers of isolation come about without anyone else around. All was quiet, and the silence enveloped them as naturally as the night turned into day.

They stood there without saying anything, letting the gentle breeze chill their skin and moon continue its lonely trek across the sky.

Eventually, one of the two spoke up.

"They might remember." The two had spoken about this before, many times.

The second person laughed bitterly. "They're never going to remember."

"They might…" the first person trailed off, knowing that couldn't be true, and would never be true.

"It's better if they don't," the second person said sharply. "It's better if I never existed….yes…that sounds about right…"

"…what do you mean?" inquired the first person warily.

"I can't reside here any longer. I'm leaving. You know how to contact me."

"You don't have to go…" the first person protested.

"I must."

"But…" the first person hesitated. "What about everyone else?"

"They don't need me. Besides you have _them._"

"I know…" The answer came as a whisper.

"You're so foolish."

"I know."

"You're too reliant."

"I know."

"Come with me."

"You know I can't."

The second person smiled with bitterness. "Indeed."

The second person turned away. "Don't you have work to be doing?"

Silence.

"Are you really okay with being forgotten? With leaving?"

"Yes…if it is for the sake of despair…"

* * *

I was surrounded by complete and utter darkness. How long had I wandered through its murk, lost and confused? You could say a sense of time is lost when floating through the infinite black, only to be replaced by despair…

Opening my eyes, I thought, would end it all, but I was far from the finish. Of course, _I_ didn't know that at the time.

My name is Hayata Haruko. It was my freshmen year, and the prestigious school _Hope's Peak Academy _had invited me to join their foreign exchange student program to America. Each year, they sent a group of fifteen or more students from each class to Hope's Peak Academy's American counterpart- Hope's Peak Village for Foreign Exchange Students. However, the thing that really amazed me is that they invited _me. _I was just a normal student, honestly, so it was a huge honor to get an invitation. The letter I'd received hadn't addressed me with any special talent, but somehow I knew I was a Super High School Level Good Luck. I couldn't recall anyone ever telling me so, but I was positive that my title was officially nothing _but_ that. Through the silence, as well as my thoughts, my gold-colored watch suddenly started beeping at me. It was 7:55 am, and I only had five minutes to find and board the plane.

I blinked in disbelief as I realized I was lying on the ground. Had I been sleeping here? On the campus? I pushed the thoughts away- I had a plane to catch. With a burst of speed, I shot up from the ground and took off running down the sidewalk. Impulsively, I grabbed the pocket mirror from my school uniform and opened it up, glancing at my reflection. An average looking girl with brown hair and brown eyes stared back at me. My bangs were swept neatly to the side, and the rest of my hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Luckily, I was wearing a white headband to keep all those stubborn strands of extra hair in place. I put the mirror away and kept running.

My red sphere-shaped earring bounced irritatingly against my earlobes, and I had to hold my blue school skirt down as I ran. Yes, I was actually wearing my school girl sailor fuku. Their popularity was starting to greatly decrease, so I thought it wouldn't be that unoriginal to wear mine. The shirt was white with blue trim, and I had knee high blue socks to match. The black sneakers I was wearing looked oddly out of place.

Eventually, I managed to reach my destination. I was a little late, but at least the plane hadn't left me.

As I walked toward the steps of the school's personal airplane, I took a last look at the letter I'd received.

_Dear Hayata Haruko,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been successfully accepted into our foreign exchange student program. You have been chosen along with seventeen other students from your class to go to Hope's Peak Village for Foreign Exchange Students in America. Your flight leaves August 20__th__, at 8:05 AM. Please be there five minutes in advance. _

I took a deep breath, just now beginning to feel nervous about this ordeal. Up until now, I'd mostly just felt amazement and disbelief…but now everything was sinking in. Feelings of excitement, anxiety, and curiosity drove me forward, but when I stepped up to that plane, my heart suddenly filled with dread. Then I blacked out.

_..._

_Where…am I?_

My eyes flew open and I jumped up out of my seat. Wait, my _seat_?

Glancing around, I saw the rows of blue airplane seats, the cockpit up front, and the bathroom in the back.

"Oh…the airplane…duh…" I muttered. As obvious as that should've been, I was still surprised that I was the only person on the plane, as far as I could tell.

Hesitantly, I checked the cockpit- it was empty. No pilot, or even co-pilot for that matter. As much as I tried to convince myself that this was perfectly normal, I couldn't. Blacking out for no reason twice in one day was not normal. Furthermore, why was I the only one on the plane? Was I on the wrong plane? Was the letter I'd received mistaken? I couldn't think of anything else to do, so I decided I should wait outside of the plane instead. Maybe there would be someone who could help.

…Right?

Unfortunately, I couldn't have been farther from the truth. My heart nearly stopped when I hopped off the steps and averted my gaze forward. Supposedly, you could call that a near death experience. Although, it wasn't nearly as a near-death experience as what I was about to face.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. This might've been kind of short...I'll try to make them a bit longer.  
Also, I have the rest of the chapter written out already, so I'll probably update soon, assuming I have time to type it up. **

**I don't mind critique. The thing is, I truly am aware of the mistakes and discrepancies I make in my writing, so the kind of critique I need is the kind that can tell me how to fix them. I'm sure that is how it is for most of us :P**

**I also LOVE speculation. Speculation is the best! So please review! Thanks :3**

***Shivers* I'm a bit nervous ^^"**


	2. Chapter 1 (Part 2)

**Hello again, Takako here with the second update! It's basically just a brief introduction to the setting, as well as an introduction to a few of the characters!  
Also, since I fail at describing what this place looks like, please take a look at this map that I made.  
http: s594bq. png  
You know, just take out the spaces. I apologize for the lack of quality in my map-making skills, but I hope it gives you an idea of how I envisioned the building structure. It's a bird's eye view.  
Anyway, enjoy the update!**

* * *

Truly, the area I had now found myself in was magnificent- I could be sure of that. Gazing wondrously ahead, I could see a tall building directly down the path in front of me, about the length of a football field away. On either side of the path (which seemed more like a road) that I was standing on, were white picket fences about a bit taller than I. Beautiful bushes and trees- not native to Japan- line the fences as well. Behind me, aside from the plane, was an enormous gate. It must have been the size of two houses stacked on top of each other. This _wall_ of sorts created a loop, from one side of the gate all the way back to the other, essentially creating a circular building in which I was now standing. Except, it didn't feel like a building. The roof was actually a glass dome, extending farther than my eyes could tell. That was _pretty_ tall. Due to the transparency of the dome, sunlight easily passed through, making it feel just like we were outside. After all, on the other sides of the smaller picket fences, were even more buildings. It was like being inside a village inside a building…

It clicked.

"Oh…so THIS is Hope's Peak Village!" I exclaimed.

"Took you long enough to figure out," someone behind me said sarcastically. I nearly jumped out of my skin; I hadn't been expecting to encounter anyone else.

Trying to regain my composure, I tuned around, to find myself staring at another girl. Her chocolaty brown hair was pulled back in a crisp bun, with a black head band to keep it in place. A soft-pink bow adorned the center of the headband. As for what she was wearing…was far greater professional than I. With her white-long-sleeved dress shirt, black pencil skirt, black tie, black high heels, and black gloves, she looked like a business woman. A businesswoman that was my age and exceptionally pretty.

I felt a shiver run down my spine, though, as her light pink eyes regarded me disapprovingly. Had I done any wrong?

"May I…help you?" I asked, caution etched in my voice. The girl laughed, more out of spite than humor.

"Darling, I'm not the one who needs help. Have you looked in a mirror recently?"

_Yes, actually, _I retorted, but only in my mind. I took a deep breath and prayed for patience.

"Are you a foreign exchange student as well?" I asked.

"Of course I am, darling. Why else would I be here? Did you leave your intellect on the plane? That is, if you had any." The girl never broke pose, standing elegantly and refusing to look me in the eye.

"Who are you?" I asked, beginning to feel quite irritated. There was almost nothing more aggravating than being spoken to like a child.

**Taihei Kokoro: Super High School Level Violinist**

"Why, I'm surprised you haven't heard of me. Taihei Kokoro, Japan's most prized and refined violin prodigy, bringing hope to all aspiring musicians across the nation!" Kokoro said it with faint dreaminess in her voice. At least she was passionate about _something_.

"That's great…I suppose…" I mumbled, not sure how to reply. "My name is Hayata Haru-"

"I didn't ask you what your name was, darling," Kokoro interrupted. "Someone as unrefined as you should never speak to me unless I acknowledge that you may do so."

"-ko. Super High School Level Good Luck," I huffed, refusing to not finish my sentence. Before she could say anything else, I ran off toward the end of the road, in the direction of the tall building.

As I got closer, I realized the picket fence opened up into another circle, significantly smaller than the dome. It was shaped like a large cul-de-sac. I figured this circular area was surrounded by buildings on the other side of the fence to which I hadn't yet been. Just to my left, where the fence on the left side of the road started veering off into an arc, was a sign that read "Welcome to Hope's Peak Village for Foreign Exchange Students". It was written in English, which confirmed my suspicions that I was no doubt in America now.

As I was so intently focused on studying my surroundings, I was surprised yet _again _when another voice spoke out behind me.

"Lost?" It was a masculine voice, and sounded much more concerned than that of Kokoro's.

I twirled around to face a guy with dark purple hair, and friendly light purple eyes. I noticed he was wearing a tuxedo, a white dress shirt, and white gloves, which reminded me also of Kokoro's cold formality. My apprehension dissolved, though, when I saw the smile on his face.

"Cat your tongue?" he asked.

"…Huh?" I tilted my head slightly, in confusion.

"It's a figure of speech that Americans use. It means…nah, never mind. It doesn't matter."

I was still confused, but decided to take his word for it and agree that it didn't matter.

"Are you American?" I inquired; he didn't seem or look American, but he did seem to have a greater knowledge of American culture than I ever did. The boy chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I'm Japanese through and through. I've been interested in American culture for a while now." He put one hand behind his back and bowed. "Okano Daisuke, Super High School Level Butler, at your service."

**Okano Daisuke: Super High School Level Butler**

"Hayata Haruko, Super High School Level Good Luck."

Daisuke stood up straight and extended his hand forward for a handshake. Handshakes weren't something I was extremely familiar with, but I took his hand anyway.

"It's really nice to meet you, Hayata-san," he said. He never let the smile fade from his face.

"You seem…extremely confident…" I mumbled.

"Ah, it is but a mere butler's job to save the people he resides with, whether it be a direct order or the mere whim of his masters."

I blinked. This guy kept switching between formal and casual. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, and it was far greater a disposition than some others I could think of, but it wasn't normal. Just like this entire situation.

"So…do you know what's going on?" I asked hopefully.

Daisuke shook his head slightly. "To an extent…maybe. I was the first to wake up, so I've already explored what's available. People came to one by one, and I've already met them all. You were the last one."

A billion questions penetrated my mind, and I shook my head as if to clear it.

"Wait, slow down," I gasped. "Did you black out too? Did everyone black out? How many of us are there anyway?"

"I think you're the motor mouth here," he teased me. "Anyway, all of us blacked out, including me. As far as I can tell, there are eighteen of us here, just as it said in the letter. So we can presume we're not classmates."

I nodded, slowly starting to get the picture. It was a slow process, like a balloon leaking helium and gradually drifting to the ground, but progression was progression, and learning anything I could was helpful.

"You said you already explored everywhere…what do you mean by that?"

Daisuke motioned to all the buildings that were in front of us. "Basically all the buildings inside this smaller ring," Daisuke said. "There's a kitchen, a cafeteria, a gymnasium, some classrooms, and two locked buildings. I think one of them is a dormitory. Do you want me to show you?"

I hesitated, thinking about it for a moment. _I don't have anything to lose…so I might as well. _

I nodded at Daisuke. "Okay, Okano-sempai. Bestow your ever-so-infinite wisdom upon me."

Daisuke bowed again, saying "Yes, your highness." I simply rolled my eyes and sighed.

Daisuke wasted no time in his explanation. He quickly and promptly explained to me that the tall building I'd first noticed was locked. It was right in the center of the cul-de-sac, with other buildings surrounding it. To the west of the tall building was the cafeteria and kitchen, and to the east was a building with several classrooms in it. The color schemes of all the buildings matched, as expected of a prestigious school. Behind the tall building was another large edifice, not quite as tall, but it extended from one side of the circle all the way across to the other. It was the locked building that Daisuke thought to be the dormitory, and I could understand his reasoning; dorms tended to be near the classrooms and were usually large structures.

While he was showing me all the buildings, we ran into some other people as well. I thought back to our encounters.

"_Hey, my name's Umeta Akatsuki! What's yours?" asked a short boyish looking teen with a brown hair bowl cut. His green eyes glowed happily, and a huge smile plastered his face. He was wearing a generic black hoodie and jeans, with dark green tennis shoes. _

"_Hayata Haruko, Super High School Level Good Luck," I replied._

"_Really? That's awesome! I'm a Super High School Level Optimist! It's so nice to meet you!" he said brightly._

"_Nice to meet you, too," I replied politely._

"_Have a great day!" He waved, skipping away._

Then there had been _that_ girl…

"_Um…hello…I'm Hayata Haruko…Super High School Level Good Luck."_

_Silence._

"_What's your name?"_

_Silence._

"_Your…title?"_

_Silence. The taciturn girl in a green hoodie, green scarf, with dark green eyes and light green hair refused to speak. At that moment, a shrill voice sounded over the intercom._

"_Ahem, all students please report to the gymnasium for your orientation. Thank you."_

_Daisuke and I looked at each other, eyebrows raised. _

So that's where we were now, in the gymnasium, waiting for something to happen.

* * *

**I hope you liked it ^_^  
Next time we'll get to know the rest of the characters!  
Please review and let me know what you like about my story so far~**


	3. Chapter 1 (Part 3)

**Okay, my deepest apologies to anyone who's reading this. Gomennasai! Sumimasen!  
I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been very busy between homework, driver's ed, and being sick, among other things. I'll try to be more diligent from now on.  
This update, in my opinion, isn't as well-written as the others. I haven't had any time to do a thorough edit. **

**I don't have much else to say. Enjoy this section, and I'll try to update soon :)  
**

* * *

"Don't worry about that girl," Daisuke said, nudging me. "She hasn't spoken at all since we woke up. I think her name is Murase Umeko, Super High School Level Gardener."

**Murase Umeko: Super High School Level Gardener**

"Oh…" I said, although I didn't really understand. Was the girl unable to speak, or just unwilling? And if she hadn't spoken to anyone, how did Daisuke know her name.

"I'm going to go meet the others," I said briskly. I nodded at Daisuke in thanks and moved away quickly. Not that I didn't appreciate Daisuke, but I felt more comfortable by myself.

As I was glancing over my shoulder to make sure he didn't follow me, I bumped into another person.

"Hey, watch where you're going," the person growled at me, almost literally.

"Sorry," I said through clenched teeth, mustering all the politeness I could. The guy had long blonde hair, turquoise eyes, a nice leather jacket, dark jeans, and a silver wrist watch.

**Aoyagi Akio: Super High School Level Thrift Shopper**

"My name's Aoyagi Akio. Super High School Level Thrift Shopper. Go away."

I was so taken aback by his attitude that I couldn't help but stare, standing motionless is an awful sense of awe. Akio huffed with annoyance and walked away. Involuntarily, my left eye twitched.

"Don't worry about him," sighed a quiet voice to my left. I glanced in the voice's direction. Its owner was a tallish girl with white hair in twin ponytails, red eyes, and a nearly 100% black outfit. She was wearing a miniature black top hat, a black choker with white lacey trim, a black shawl and dress, black tights, black boots, and black gloves. The only thing that had color was the red sash on her dress. As the girl sighed again, I realized that she somehow looked familiar.

"It's not so fun being here around all these people…don't you wish it could just start raining instead?" she asked. Her head was tilted up in the normal fashion, but her eyes stared at the ground.

"Erm…not really…why?"

"I love the rain. It's so gloomy…like me…" She sighed. Again.

"I see…nice to meet you…" I trailed off.

**Otonashi Suzu: Super High School Level Weather Forecaster**

"Otonashi Suzu, Super High School Level weather girl. I forecast the weather. I'm always accurate about when it's going to rain. I'm usually on the new channel when they talk about it…"

_That's where I must've seen her, _I thought_._ _How strange; although, she really does give off a gloomy aura. _

"I'm Hayata Haruko, Super High School Level Good Luck. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Suzu just nodded and continued staring at the ground with a frown on her face. Seeing as she couldn't provide interest for me any longer, I spun around to look for more people. Most everyone was in some form of a group, talking amongst each other. I walked over to one and introduced myself.

"Ah, the Good Luck," said a very professional, intellectual looking guy. He had neatly combed hair, black glasses, a red sweater, tan dress pants, and brown dress shoes. "I'm quite interested in seeing how the student representing the pinnacle of luck affects our school year." He smiled at me. "Hatakeyama Ichiru, Super High School Level Psychologist."

**Hatakeyama Ichiru: Super High School Level Psychologist**

"Yadda yadda yadda, you've been rambling on ALL DAY about things I don't comprehend! What's a pinnacle anyway? Is it that alcoholic beverage?" asked a girl with wild pinkish-magenta hair. She was wearing a yellow tank top with an orange vest, orange pre-ripped shorts, oddly-patterned orange tights, orange boots with yellow laces, gold bracelets, and a set of black and yellow headphones.

I felt like my eyes were going to pop.

"Hello," I managed.

"Hello? HELLO!? Is that all? You've got to say it nice and loud like HEY! WASSUP?" she grinned, patting me fiercely on the back. "Oh, and my name's Tsutsumi Kaori! I'm the Super High School Level DJ, yep yep! I love to partay!"

**Tsutsumi Kaori: Super High School Level DJ**

"Yo, we should totally host a party sometime," said a boy with an orange Mohawk. He glanced at me. "I'm a Super High School Level Choreographer, and I've got some great dance moves. Call me if you want me to teach you some," he winked at me. His sparkling green eyes looked playful, but I took a step away anyways. I heard guys like him were especially dangerous.

**Fujino Jiro: Super High School Level Choreographer**

"That's Jiro. Fujino Jiro," said the next guy. "Professional at frequently coming up with the worst pickup lines for exceptionally cute girls."

I laughed, even blushing a little. I scolded myself for that.

"As you can tell," the guy continued, "I'm a natural." He ran his hand through his hair for effect.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled all the same. "What are you?" I asked. "A comedian?"

"Yes, actually. I'm glad you noticed. You must have good taste in guys. I mean, humor."

"So I'm told," I replied. The guy had white hair, a white goatee, gold eyes, and was wearing a green muscle shirt underneath a brown jacket, black jeans, and a white belt with a gold buckle. He seemed nice enough.

"By the way, my name is Rikizen Fusashi. You can call me Fusashi, no honorifics needed."

"Okay…Fusashi…" it felt weird calling someone by their first name, even though I used people's given names in my mind all the time. It didn't _really_ bother me much, though.

We said goodbye and I went to the next group. There was a tall girl with red hair and a long orange ponytail, a girl with aqua hair in two short drills, a girl with two blonde pigtails, and a girl with short, honey-blonde hair.

So, a lot of girls.

I presented myself as the good luck and waited for another series of introductions.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Your earrings are sooo cute!" squealed the girl with two blonde pigtails. Upon closer inspection, she had light blue eyes, just enough makeup to make her look pretty and not like she was trying too hard, a thin white headband with a pink rose, a pink V-neck t-shirt with white trim, a white sleeveless vest, a white pearl necklace, a black belt, a jean skirt, and white boots.

"Thanks," I nodded. "Your…necklace looks nice."

_I really need to work on my complimenting skills. _

"You think so? I think so too! Pearls are so pretty! Oh wait, I forgot to introduce myself, silly me. I'm Hoshino Izumi, Super High School Level Interior Designer."

**Hoshino Izumi: Super High School Level Interior Designer**

She spun around in a circle, and accidentally tripped, causing her to fall forward and land on her knees.

"Whoops!" She exclaimed as she stood up, wiping off her hands. "Sorry about that!" She giggled childishly.

I turned to the red head who was staring at me, as if waiting to introduce herself. She immediately reached out her hand and grabbed mine, giving me a firm handshake.

**Alcott, Vixyn: Super High School Level Tourist**

"How are you? I'm Vixyn Alcott, a Super High School Level Tourist! How do you like America so far?" She smiled at me, not in a polite or formal way, but genuinely.

"I haven't really seen much of it yet…" I said, unsure of myself. "Do _you_ like it here?"

Vixyn shrugged. "I'm actually American myself, but I've travelled to almost every country in Europe and Asia, as well as some countries on other continents. When I visited Japan, I loved it so much I decided to go to school there. At least, for my last year of middle school. I guess it's nice to be back here, though. It's just another adventure I get to face!"

I nodded, averting my gaze to the girl with aqua hair. She was wearing black leggings, a black t-shirt, black ballet flats, and a light purple denim jacket. She looked up at me shyly.

**Kojima Katone: Super High School Level Babysitter**

"Hi…I'm Kojima Katone…I love babysitting…don't you think kids are the greatest?" her eyes seemed to glow more brightly at the mention of kids.

"They're okay," I agreed amiably, even though I actually didn't.

"I think they're so much fun!" Katone said sweetly. "I miss my younger siblings…"

Somehow I found myself wondering if she'd be able to endure the homesickness of being in another country. I shrugged it off as the girl with short honey blonde hair spoke to me.

"Hola, ¿qué pasa? Me llamo Wakamoto Botan, _Super High School Level Linguist_. Encantada."

**Wakamoto Botan: Super High School Level Linguist**

"…Say what?"

"Hello, what's up? My name is Wakamoto Botan, Super High School Level Linguist. It's a pleasure to meet you," the girl, Botan, repeated.

"I'm…great," I replied, not sure if the question was rhetorical or not. Botan leaned forward and stared intensely at me.

"Are you suuuuure?" she sang.

"Quite," I said frankly.

Botan took a step forward and batted my ponytail. "I just…wanted to make sure…" she said. She waggled her eyebrows then disappeared into the midst of people.

"Awkwaaard," said Izumi, who had apparently been listening to our conversation. "I guess it could've been worse though!" she finished, as she giggled to herself.

_I'm surrounded by freaks…_

"You there, with the brown ponytail!"

I slowly turned sideways. A guy with black hair was marching toward me. One eye was blue, the other was covered in an eyepatch. He was wearing a bright red Kung Fu shirt, black pants, green half-gloves, and a tannish cape.

_I spoke too soon…_

"Hello? Can I help you?" I asked.

"Why haven't you introduced yourself to me yet? Were you waiting for an invitation?!"

"I didn't see you," I sighed.

The guy tilted his head. "Really? How unusual…wait! Are you lying? One's self should never lie! Never lie to others or yourself, only love life with all your heart!"

I blinked.

"What is your name?" he inquired of me.

"Hayata Haruko, Super High School Level Good Luck. And you are…?"

**Nagasawa Zentaro: Super High School Level Culinary Artist**

"Nagasawa Zentaro, Super High School Level Culinary Artist! I arrange pretty food into pretty plates and platters! One's self should always put all their effort into making good quality food."

"Mm, sure, I guess. I don't cook much though," I said. If these were my classmates, things were already looking grim. Possibly I was the only normal one. Of course, I _was_ the only one who didn't have a real talent. Perhaps having and exceeding in a natural talent makes one a tad loopy?

Zentaro gasped. "You don't cook very often? That is most assuredly the most unnatural thing I have heard all day!"

I looked away awkwardly. Something about this guy's expression made it seem like he was peering into my soul. Not exactly the most comfortable feeling to have, if you know what I mean.

When I'd averted my gaze, I had noticed another person out of the corner of my eye. It was a tall kid who also had black hair. It was short and gelled spiky. It was hard to tell, but his eyes appeared to be green. He was wearing a blue shirt, black dress pants, and a white lab coat. On his face was a slight frown, a sign that he was obviously distancing himself from the group.

I was about to go over and introduce myself; however, an argument abruptly broke out behind me. Highly annoyed by this distraction, I craned my neck around to see who it was. Upon seeing a guy with short blue hair, with a small ponytail at the back, I sighed. _Another person._

Using my fingers and excellent counting skills, I attempted at counting all the people I'd met so far. If my calculations were correct, this blue-haired guy should've been the last one.

"Your martial arts skills are no match for my work in the culinary arts!" said Zentaro to the other guy, who I now realized was wearing apparel suitable for Karate and the like- a white guys' tank, white sweat pants, a white martial arts belt, and his hands were wrapped in a special white fabric.

The blue haired guy smirked. "You say that now, yet you have no proof to back that claim up. I can prove to you right now that you'll regret challenging me to anything."

Zentaro laughed nervously. "It is not always about how much talent you have, it's about how much you love and utilize your talent for good!"

The blue haired guy cracked his knuckles, which echoed all throughout the gym. Everyone had fallen silent to witness this absurd standoff of sorts. "Who said I don't love my talent?"

Grimacing, I expected the worst outcome from this situation. It might be just me, but getting in a fight with a judo master doesn't seem so appealing. Fortunately for me and everyone else, Daisuke had the God-given grace to step between them.

"Now now, we're just getting to know to each other! Wouldn't it be wise to start off on good terms?"

The blue hared guy's lip curled upward snarkily, and he turned away from Zentaro. "Well said," he stated, stalking away confidently.

Zentaro, on the other hand, looked like he was having an epiphany. His jaw had dropped open, and his arms hung loosely at his side.

"Y-you're right! I should be putting each effort I can into getting to know my peers better!" he dropped to the ground and started sobbing. "Please forgive me for this awful sin I've committed!"

An awkward silence hung in the air as we all looked around with nothing to do.

For the third time today, I was scared out of my thoughts as I heard a voice behind me. The voice was the same shrill voice we'd heard on the intercom earlier. Neither pleasant nor warm, the voice did not seem befitting a human being. "Ahem, now that you're all quite finished with introducing yourselves, let's begin our glorious class orientation!"

When I hesitantly turned my body to face the front of the gymnasium, I can regretfully say I was right. On top of the podium, at the head of the gym, stood a small robotic black and white bird, with one red eye.

"Hello everyone. I've your new headmaster, Monobird!"

* * *

**Yep, Monobird, not Monobear.  
If you're wondering why, it's because I basically thought a bird would be more representative to America than a bear. Because of Bald Eagles.  
And the more Monos the merrier, right?**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
